


Getting this

by Simon (Neonfilledcloudd)



Category: Original Work, Owari Magica
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfilledcloudd/pseuds/Simon
Summary: Just minutes before the broadcast sent out by Rose Corp, Martin thinks about magic, the people around it, and a little bit about those who are blind to it. Featuring his parents and the beginnings of both a sudden fixation and a existential crisis!~~~Exp: 3Pur:10Points: 625





	Getting this

It shouldn't be this hard to decide one's feelings about magic, and the people who surround it.

Martin had heard about the death of quite a few classmates in his time. He knew about the missing children rates, the sewer slides, and how death seemed to be a looming threat on the horizon. What he couldn't understand, was how easily people could just ignore everything, move on with their life and keep going.

Discovering both magic and aliens wasn't pretty. It was cold, wet, and painful. He made a contract in a moment of desperation, and it… definitely did something. It wasn't quite obvious what his wish had done at first. Things had changed, however. Teachers who were condescending actually took time to explain parts of the subjects that he had asked them about.

He was definitely friendly with the other Seaford magi. Eva and Sierra seemed nice enough, though he hadn't talked to either that much outside of witch battles.. Both Thea and Aeron has(or had) disappeared recently. What the future consequences of that would be, he wasn't sure of. Percy, Chara, Nall, Isa, Daphne and everyone else seemed cool enough to be considered "friends" in his eyes.

He'd been concerned about Salem who, while not directly involved, was definitely someone Martin had talked to about multiple things. Possibly more than any other magi. On the floor of his room lied what had been designated as his Magic Notebook. He flipped past the page listing everyone's names, to the one about the January meeting. 

'PEOPLE ARE DYING'

The last words on the page. Somebody else might be able to laugh at that. Because yeah, people die all the time, idiot. That someone else could've been Martin, in fact maybe there's a chance that in the future there's some other 15 year old named Martin who finds this book and says that exact sentence-

"Wait, nononononononono, that's not what this is about…" Martin's fingernails scratch against his wrist, barely registering the click of the doorknob turning. He can't keep letting himself get off track, that's half of why things in the brain where going to shit!

"Uhmm, hey Martin, can you come back from wonderland for a bit?"

Even his own mother seemed to be dragging him away from the depths of magic. Whatever, maybe, just maybe, this detour would be a little more helpful to him. He replied, "Oh- Yes! Hello, MaMa, I- What do you need me for?" Crossing one of his legs over the open book.

"Well, there's going to be a special announcement made on Local88 in a few minutes." The older woman clasped her hands together before pointing at him. "If you wouldn't mind joining me and your father in the living room?"

He nodded, wondering if he should maybe get his soul gem off of his desk just in case. MaMa had already turned around though, so Martin just followed her. Out and onto the "deck", so to speak. "So… Who exactly is gonna be speaking today?"

"Miss Kirtana. From one of those make a wish style charity's, I think." Dad's appearance from the other hallway made Martin wanna flinch. Speaking of his parents- he should probably figure out how to tell them about magic soon. Ignoring how familiar the name Kirtana sounded, and the name of whatever corporation MaMa mentioned the name of, he leaned against the edge of the couch.

He should probably go with a slower approach. Maybe start off with tiny bits of information, like maybe talk about one of the others near them, or mention how Eb looks like a weird cat. If Martin lasted long enough, he could drag both of them down from their boats, hook line and sinker. 

Good god, since when did I start making everything a sea metaphor. The thought crossed his mind just moments before the television had been turned on, and the first words came out of the reporters mouth.


End file.
